Stalking is fun!
by chocolate moose
Summary: bleeehhhhh
1. Stalking IS fun!

Hello my fellow toasters!!! I hope you enjoy my fanfic..... Chicken  
  
One day I was walking around a town, and I had my cd player and I pressed play, and this is what happened..  
  
Chicky (me ^____^)- *presses play on the CD player*  
  
I like big butts and I cannot lie!!! You otha brothas...  
  
Miroku- *dances and sings along* ^__^ *grabs shippo and dances with shippo*  
  
Shippo- O___O  
  
All- *stare*  
  
Miroku- wha..? I like that song!!!  
  
Sango- Only you would Miroku, only you *rolls eyes*  
  
Chicky- OOO! SESSHOMARU!!!! *drool*  
  
Sesshi- O.O *poof*  
  
Chicky- *tear* ill get you one day! One day...OO! Look! Airplane!! Yay!! ^__^  
  
Inu Yasha- Whats with you and my brother..?  
  
Chicky- Well, if you must ask, then I will ask this, whats with you and Kagome?  
  
Kagome- -.-  
  
Inu Yasha- nothing....-blush-  
  
Chicky- anyways..anybody want some goldfish??  
  
Inu Yasha- We don't have time to go hunting for fish.we have to look for more shards of the jewel!!!  
  
Chicky- *goes up to Inu Yasha and sings the Goldfish jingle*  
  
Scary Infomercial man voice- Have you ever wanted to know the worst pick up line.ever????? Well today you will see!! *follows Miroku.*  
  
Miroku-.ummmm..o____o.what do you want..? S.I.M.V- nothing, just pretend im not here......  
  
Miroku- OOO! A pretty lady!! *goes up to the lady*...*grabs her hand* Will you bare my child????  
  
Lady- ummm...  
  
Miroku- If so would you like to come with home with me??  
  
Lady- *slap* -.-;  
  
S.I.G.V- oh...the love!! Well how about the worst thing to say when your trying to flatter your date!!  
  
Miroku-..*glare*.will you just go away.??  
  
S.I.G.V.-...........toast...  
  
Miroku- ...o__o...OOOOO! another pretty lady!! -drool- and shes really pretty too!! *goes up to her * Will you goto dinner with meee???  
  
Lady#2- sure.?  
  
Miroku- YES!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!  
  
While there at dinner, Miroku says the best thing he can to flatter his date.....  
  
Miroku- Were you parents retarded?  
  
Lady#2- ummm.no.  
  
Miroku- Well, you seemed like a very special lady...  
  
Lady#2-.......  
  
Well, that went well! Go Miroku! Well the next day me and the whole gang went to the local to search for Sesshi-chan ^__^!!  
  
Inu Yasha- Just tell me what you love about my brother so much!  
  
Chicky- -anime puppy eyes- he is really, really adorable.and he is...mysterious *falls over*  
  
Inu Yasha- okk!!!  
  
Sango- *pokes Chicky* Sesshomaru is over there.... Chicky- SESSHI-CHAN!!!!! -stalks!!!-  
  
Sesshi- o__________o -looks behind him-  
  
Chicky- *hides*  
  
Jaken- Lord Sesshomaru, I think that little girl is following us, I think we should leave..  
  
Chicky- NOOOO!! I HATE YOU JAKEN! YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!! *presses play on CD player*  
  
DOMO ARIGATO MISTER ROBOTO! DOMO domo DOMO domo DOMO ARIGATO MISTER ROBOTO! DOMO domo DOMO domo *a mysterious person pops out of the CD player*  
  
Person- *sings along* JAKEN!! GOLF!!  
  
All- what the hell..?  
  
Chicky- *while hugging sesshi-chan* oooo, that's just Sokty, she was brought here to TOURTURE Jaken, for being a bad little toad man..  
  
Jaken- O____O!!  
  
Sokty- MUAHAHAH! -changes into golf outfit, and takes out a golf club- meeeep!!! -takes Jaken and starts hitting him with a golf club!!- YAY!! SESSHI-CHAN!! *glomp!!*  
  
Chicky- sokty *whispers in ear* lest tie him onto a tree!!!  
  
Sokty- *whispers* yay! I have the rope! *pulls rope out of nowhere*  
  
Sesshi-chan- what are they saying?!?!?  
  
Chicky- *ties Sesshi to a tree!!*  
  
Sokty- MAKEUP!!-does makeup on sesshi-chan- hmmm *talks in gay man voice* a little more blush!! Ooo and hair!! *does his hair in piggy tails!*  
  
Sesshi- ;___;! -prettyness!!!!!!!!-  
  
Inu Yasha- *falls over laughing* HAHAHH! HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL!!  
  
Chicky- *glare* you next..  
  
Sokty- wait..WAIT!!...*eats a whale..* ...ok, now...Kagome, red or pink bows on Inu-chan?  
  
Kagome-...red, definitely red....  
  
Inu Yasha- *glare* LEMME GOOO!!!  
  
Sokty- *does his makeup and hair!* YAY! Your pretty!! Well, my work here is done POOOOOOOF! *runs away!!*  
  
Inu Yasha- NOT SO FAST! TETSUSAIGA!!!  
  
Sokty- *glare, and plays Cher on CD player for Inu-Chan*  
  
Inu Yasha- *falls over* @_____@  
  
Kagome- Inu!!  
  
Sokty- ^___^!!  
  
Chicky- *still hugging Sesshi-chan!!* hehehehehehehehehheheheheheh...CHEETOS!! 


	2. i have a taco

Well, today, nobody got any sleep because INU was pissed off because of what me and sokty did......he was all pissy, but it was funny, because hheheheheheheh he looked like a little girl the whole time ^___^.....  
  
Sesshi- grrrr....-.- *hits inu yasha*  
  
Inu Yasha- O.O what was that for?!!? I didn't make you look like a girl, Chicky did, so why didn't you hit her?!?!?  
  
Sesshi- because I love her!!  
  
Inu Yasha- x______x  
  
Chicky- .......what love spell?? *whistles*  
  
Inu Yasha- *glare*  
  
Sesshi- HOW DARE YOU!! *hits again*  
  
Chicky- it's a shame it only lasts for about, 30 more seconds....;___;  
  
Inu Yasha- THAT'S IT SESSHOMARU!! TETSUSAIGA!! *swings*  
  
Kenny- *waves* mumble..mumble.....mumble!! *head gets chopped off*  
  
Inu Yasha- O.O.....crap!!! *runs off* IT WASNT MEEE!!!!  
  
Stan- Hay he killed Kenny!!  
  
Kyle- YOU BASTARD!!!  
  
Cartman- hay look the ladies running away, and look another lady.....they look funny....faggots.....^-^  
  
Miroku- PRETTY LADY!! WHERE?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Cartman- o.o....ok...  
  
Inu and Sesshi- *glare* were not ladies, were men!!  
  
Cartman- HAHHAHA! TRANS!! HAHAHAH!!  
  
Sesshi- im going to kill you...-.-  
  
Cartman- AY! RESPECY MY ATHORITY!!! *hits Sesshi in the knees*  
  
Sesshi- owww.....*pokes* WOAAHAHAAHAH! Poison claws come in handy.....^____^  
  
Cartman- x.x  
  
After that whole thing we decided to go to lunch...at Taco Bell, ooooo the tacos....^__^  
  
Chicky- I will have tacos.....many, many tacos....*drool*  
  
Inu- What's a taco....?  
  
Kagome- Its some Mexican food I think.....  
  
Miroku- is it a pretty lady of some sort?!?  
  
Sango- oh god........-.-  
  
Waiter dude- Here are your tacos! *hands them to Sango* your preetttyyyyyy ^____^  
  
Sango- Thanks I think....  
  
Waiter dude- *stares and drools*  
  
Miroku- ok, you can go now....  
  
Waiter dude- Nooo, I want to gaze upon this beauty forever!  
  
Miroku- -.- *hits* MY BEAUTY!  
  
Sango-..ummm..o______o...  
  
Miroku- GO AWAY TACO MAN!!!! *wind tunnel*  
  
Waiter dude- GOODBYE MY LOVE!!!! *poooooooof*  
  
Sango-....okkkk.........  
  
Miroku- *puts arm around Sango* my beauty.^_____^  
  
Sango- *slap*.....-.-!!  
  
Miroku- @____@....darn....;____;...  
  
Chicky- So you're going to turn full demon when you get the Shikon Jewel? *while devouring many many tacos*  
  
Inu Yasha- I don't know.....  
  
Rath- Did somebody say demon!?!?!? *bounces around* demon, demon, deeemmmoooonnn!!  
  
Chicky- RATH!!! *glomp* SOKTY!! *plats Mister Roboto!*  
  
Sokty- RATH!! *ties up* your coming home with mee!!!!  
  
Rath- ok, will there be demons there?!?!?!?!  
  
Sokty- ^___^ yes, just for you *drags Rath home with her*  
  
Chicky- Bye Sokty-chan!  
  
Anyway, the waiter, he's dead, we don't miss him mush, but Mirokus all proud now.....but......yeah.......we don't miss him.......he put a toothbrush in one of the tacos...;___;,...and i ate it...and it hurt.......*crys*  
  
Kilala- mew...?  
  
Sango- awww, come here Kilala *cuddles Kilala*  
  
Miroku- *cuddles both of them*  
  
Sango- *slap-*.....-.- you neeeed to give up!  
  
Miroku- IT WAS WORTH IT!! *tear*  
  
And then Batman pops out of nowhere! **drama**  
  
Batman- I....AM.....BAT *cough cough*...BATMAN!!!! WOAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA  
  
Sesshi-....umm.....im busy, can you please leave....?  
  
Batman- DON'T WORRIE! ILL SAVE YOU!! *picks Sesshi up and takes him to the...BAT LAYER!!!!* ****more drama!!!!****  
  
Chicky- NUUUUUU!!!!! *crys*  
  
Inu Yasha- what happened?!?  
  
Chicky- man.....in....bat....suit....he....took....SESSHHI!!! *sob*  
  
Inu yasha- HAHAHAHAH! SERVES HIM RIGHT!  
  
Chicky- GO GET HIM BACK!!! *glare*  
  
Inu Yasha- aww, do I hafta?!?!?  
  
Chicky- NOW!!!  
  
Inu Yasha- *pouts as he leaves*  
  
MEANWHILE!!  
  
Sango- hmm, I think I am going to go rest....*yawn*  
  
Miroku- Im a pretty lady…lalalala….im a pretty lady lalalalall!  
  
Sango- *walks in on Miroku, while he is dancing is woman's undies and wearing a bra*  
  
Miroku- O_____O um......I can explain....?  
  
Sango- x________x *faints*  
  
Jimmy (from Msi.)- IMMA PRETTY LADY TOO!!!! YAY!! *starts dancing with Miroku*  
  
Miroku- OOO! Hello pretty lady, will you bear my children????  
  
Jimmy- um....o____o...OK!!!!  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Miroku- AHHHH!!!!! *runs out of the room!* IT'S A MANN!!! AHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Jimmy- YAY!!! IMMA MAN!!!! WOOOAHHHHHHH!!!! HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME THIS!?!?!?  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter, read the next one to find out if Sesshomaru will be saved from "Batman" and if Miroku really is a pretty lady......^____^ 


	3. dryer sheets are so soft!

Nihao! ^____^ onto chapter 3, yayayayay!  
  
Sesshi- ummmmm.....can you please untie me?  
  
Batman- no......I must make you love me.....but how?? *thinks*  
  
Sesshi- *pouts* lemme gooo!!!  
  
Batman- What if I bought you a platypus, would you love me then???  
  
Sesshi- um....no, just let me goo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Batman- no........  
  
Sesshi- *glare*  
  
Batman- What if I tried on woman's clothing then would you love me?  
  
Sesshi- JESUS CHRISTE!!! HEEELLPPP MEEEEE!!! ;_____;!!  
  
~  
  
Chicky- Sesshi-chan!!! He's in pain!! *gasp* Inu!! Take me to Sesshi-Chan!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku- But were playing "Twister"  
  
Inu Yasha- Yeahhh!  
  
Chicky- NOW!!  
  
Inu Yasha- *pouts* fine..  
  
When we arrived at the Bat Layer..  
  
Batman- Does this bra make me look fat???  
  
Sesshi- *eyes closed* AHHHHHH!! IT BURNNNSSS!!! AHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Sango- Whats with guys and dressing in woman's bras?!?!?!?!  
  
Chicky- GAH! SESSHI! O______O;;  
  
Sesshi- YAY! IM SAVED!!!  
  
Batman- *crys* this isn't fai-i-i-i-irr!!!  
  
Inu Yasha- o.o;.....Chicky, hurry up....  
  
Chicky- I am.....I am!  
  
Batman- *puts arm around Inu* You know, you ARE pretty cute! ^-^  
  
Inu Yasha- *grabs Chicky and Sesshomaru and runs*  
  
Batman- *crys more* everyone I love leaves meeee!  
  
Robin- *pops up* MY LOVE!!!  
  
Well, no more of that.........But as we were walking home Inu found something.....  
  
Inu Yasha- *picks up wrapper*  
  
Chicky- O.O *falls over laughing*  
  
Kagome- oh Jesus -.-''..it's a condom.......  
  
Inu Yasha- ???  
  
Miroku- Oh, that's what you use when your having sex, and it stops the woman from getting pregnant!  
  
Kagome- And you know all this HOW?  
  
Miroku- *sweats and looks around nervously* im a fast learner.....? ......  
  
Chicky- *still laughing*  
  
Inu Yasha- *pokes Chicky*  
  
Chicky- AHHHHHHH! THE PAIN!!! *dies*  
  
Inu Yasha- o.o....um.........  
  
Miroku- *still sweating*  
  
Chicky- YAY!! Were home *dragging Sesshi inside with a doggy leash*  
  
Sesshi- ;-;  
  
While we were home........  
  
Inu Yasha- *turns on t.v*  
  
~  
  
Hiei- *sits down with a box of cereal* When I wake up in the mornings, I enjoy a nice, big bowl of Kellogg's "Soul Toast"! "Soul Toast" contains the nine essential nutrients every demon should consume daily. The makes at Kellogg raise the filthy little slave children in special farm and when they reach the age of 16, their souls are harvested and put into enormous toasters! Delicious, eh? So, if you wake yup in the morning with that craving for a wonderful human soul, try "Soul Toast"! (in a quiet voice- "Soul Toast is 50% Soul and 50% Toast.....)  
  
Kurama- MMM! TOASTY!! *turns Yokou*  
  
~  
  
Inu Yasha- o.o;..okie!  
  
Chicky- Now, we will do something special for "Stuckintexas".....  
  
Sesshi- *glares at "Stuckintexas*  
  
Chicky- If you were here with us, at the moment you would be tied to a chair, in a padded room....^-^  
  
Sesshi- *presses play and blasts the Barney Theme Song on C.D player*  
  
Chicky- *dances and bounces on the walls*  
  
Just for you "Stuckintexas"!! ^___________^ 


	4. Shoping for candies!

Disclamer- no, sadly, i dont own Inu Yasha ;___;... or Jolly Rancers.....-cries-   
  
~  
  
PUBLIX! YAY!!  
  
Sesshi- So where are we going to go today?  
  
Chicky- hehehehehehehhehehhehehe *talks all shpoooky* publix, heheheheh for the sweet candies!!  
  
Inu Yasha- you dont NEED candies....  
  
Chicky- *eyes narrow* were GOING to Publix........  
  
Inu Yasha- o.o; ok...ok.....  
  
While were driving to Publix.....  
  
Chicky- WATCH WERE YOUR GOING ASS!!!!  
  
Car Driver- FUCK YOU! YOUR WHAT?! 12!?! YOU SHOULDENT BE DRIVING DUMBASS!!!!!  
  
Chicky-....-.-.........MINIONSS!! *millions of staplers cover the mans car* BUWAHAHAHA!!!!! FEED MY MINOINS!!  
  
All but Chicky- O.O;;;  
  
Sesshi- im scared.....*points at Miroku*..........*twitches*  
  
Miroku- *trying to eat the air, with his head out of the window and his toung hanging out of his mouth, like a dog* OHH! PRETTY LADY! I LURVVVVVVEEE YOUUU!!! *falls out of the window*  
  
All- o.o...........  
  
Chicky- oh well he'll meet us there, but or now lets listin to some music! ^-^   
  
*blares Afi*  
  
10 minutes later......  
  
Chicky- Were here!! *dances* woot woot!  
  
Hiei- Awww, why do i have to carrie all the stuff?!?  
  
Kurama- i dont know, becuase HALF of its YOURS...  
  
Hiei- *puppy eyes* can you pweaseeee help me carrie them??  
  
Kurama- no  
  
Hiei- *pouts*  
  
Chicky- O.O!! HIEI!!  
  
Hiei- O.O!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs in circles*  
  
Chicky- *pins him down and puts a leash on him ((a shock leash ^_____^))  
  
Hiei- *pouts more* how come I always get the leash?!  
  
Kurama- *trys to sneak away quietly*  
  
Chicky- OH NO YOU DONT!!! BUWHAHAH! MINIONS! GOOO! just dont hurt him!!!!!   
  
All but Chicky- O.o;  
  
Chicky- oohhh Sokttyyyy!!!!!!!! *plays Mister Roboto*  
  
*Sokty pops up with Vash (from Trigun) who was wearing a dress*  
  
Sokty and Vash- .;;;........uuurmmmmmmmmm.....yeshhhh??  
  
Chicky- *points at Kurama whos stapled to the floor*  
  
Sokty- *gasp!!!* *sings* You are so beautiful to meee!!  
  
Vash- *sings in the backround* oh so beautiful....  
  
Kurama- o.o;; HELP!  
  
Sokty- *jumps on Kuramas head* moo! moo!! moooo!!! im Voodoo cursing you!!!  
  
Kurama- @___@ yes massssttterrrr...  
  
Sokty- YESH!! ^-^ meeeep!  
  
While they were in the parking lot, me and the rest of the gang, oh AND hiei, my little pet ^-^, went to the candies!  
  
Chicky- *jumps on the shelf* *drools* the candies....they speak to meeeeeeeee *squeaks* WOOOT!  
  
Inu Yasha- one bad only, pleeasseeeeeee...  
  
Chicky- What are you my mom!?  
  
Inu Yasha- yes...  
  
Chicky-..O.O....ok.....*glares at Inu* okiiie! *trows in 3 bags of Jolly Rancers* for meh! *throws in 2 boxes of Candy Hearts* For my Hiei and Sesshi-chan....^-^  
  
Hiei- Hn...  
  
Sesshi- YAY! CANDY! i mean.............HN...  
  
Chicky- *Throws in 3 things of Kit-Kats* For Sokty-chan!  
  
Inu Yasha- but i wanted chocolate *pouts*  
  
Chicky- Awww! Lookie at Inu-chan, pouting like a little girrlll!  
  
Kagome- heh, here Inu Yasha, have these *hands him some Hurshey ((dont blame me for th wrong spelling, .....)) Kisses*  
  
Inu Yasha- .....hah very funny................-.-......*eats them all*  
  
Hiei- can i leave...????  
  
Chicky- *huggles Hiei* of corse not!!  
  
Sesshi-....................*starts to get jealous*  
  
Hiei- *notices Sesshomarus jealousy* hmmm.......  
  
Chicky- *runs to the register* CANDIEESSSSSSS!!  
  
Welp, we bought the precious candies, but noo Inu Yasha hid them from mee!! ;__; ill find you my candies!!!!  
  
Hiei- *remembers Sesshomarus jealousy* hehehe, funnnnnnnn......CHICKY! COME!  
  
Chicky- *runs to Hiei* yesshhhhhh??  
  
Sesshi- *follows Chicky*  
  
Hiei- *gulp* x.x *hugs Chicky*  
  
Chicky- O.O!!!!! *faints*  
  
Sesshi- O.O *hits Hiei*  
  
Hiei- HAH!!! *hits back*  
  
Sesshi- *in ghetto voice* OH NO YOU DIDNT!!!!  
  
Hiei- BITCH!!!! *starts slap fight*  
  
Inu Yasha- *cooks pop corn and watches* GO Hiei!!!  
  
Who do YOU want to win the Slap fight of DOOOOOOOOOOOOM?!  
  
Review me with your answer!  
  
^-^ thankies  
  
Chicky..... 


	5. ICE CREAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Capteroooo Numberooo 5  
  
Sesshi- YOU WHORE!! YOU BROKE MY NAIL!! -tear- *Scratches Hieis face*  
  
Hiei- *screams in horror!* NOT MY PERFECT SKINN!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *kicks Sesshi*  
  
MEANWHILE!  
  
*magical poof thingy*  
  
Cosmo- IM COSMOO! BRINGER OF ALL COWS AND I LOVE CLA-..  
  
Wanda- *hits Cosmo* And im Wanda!  
  
Both- And were your Farily God Parents!!!  
  
Miroku- O.O OOOOOOHHH!!!!! YAY! *does a happy jig*  
  
Cosmo- *stares at Inu Yasha* MINE! *puppy anime eyes* I have always wanted a kittie!! ^-^  
  
Inu Yasha- O.o uuummmmm........imma dog..........  
  
Cosmo- *sits on Inu Yasha's head and plays wih Inus ears*  
  
Wanda- *sigh*  
  
Miroku- WHAT ABOUT ME?!  
  
Chicky- *gasp* ITS FAIRY GOD PARENTS!! *cringes*  
  
((Thankies Hirari ^-^))  
  
Miroku- I WISH FOR MANY MANY -drools- PRETTY LADIES!!!!  
  
Wanda- ummm, ok -poooof-  
  
Many Playboy Bunnies pop up........x.x  
  
Miroku- JESUS! IM SO HAPPY!! *drools* *Huggles the Bunnies*  
  
All- EWW! PERVERT! *all of them run away* EVERYONE MAGICAL BUNNY POWERS! *the girls all form into a giant bunny (the animal)*  
  
Miroku- ;.;...im so misuderstood....  
  
Anyways..........While we were walking down the street looking for.....things -drama-  
  
Chicky- ICE CREAM MAN!!  
  
Ice Cream Man (Icm)- OH GOD NO!!!!!  
  
Chicky- *hands him a dollar* 1 ice cream sammich pwease ^-^!  
  
Icm- NO! HAH! NOW I HAVE ANOTHER DOLLAR!!!  
  
Chicky- But....*crys* butt!!!! ;.; *plays Mister roboto* SOKTYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
Sokty- FAT ICE CREAM MAN!!!!!!!! *kicks him out of the truck* *gets in the truck and shoves Vashie-chan in the back*  
  
Dani (From Cradle Of Filth)- *jumps out of a house window* ICE CREAMMMMM!!!  
  
Sokty- *floors it* BWUAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! HI HO SILVER!! *makes gun noises*  
  
Dani- *runs faster and screams in high pitch voice* ICE CREA-AAAA-AM!!  
  
Sokty- MYAH!!  
  
Dani- *in a deep growling voice* BRINGITH FORTH THE ICECREAM!!! NOW!!!!!!  
  
Sokty- *gasp* and again..*gasp* A DEMON IS HIM!!! DEEE-EE-E-E-EEEEEEEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *stops truck and brings an ice cream cone with her* POLTERGEIST!!! BE GONE DEMON!!!!!!! *hits Dani on the head with ice cream cone* AWWW SO CUTEEE!!! *huggles Dani*  
  
Vash- AWW!!! *huggles them both*  
  
Kurama- Ah, what the hell....*huggles Rath*  
  
Rath- O.o;  
  
~  
  
Chicky- *eats popsicle* Go Sesshi-chan!!!!! wait...... Go Hiei!!! waitt *crys* who do i choose!?!?!?!?!??! *spazz*  
  
Sesshi- I HATE YEW!!!  
  
Hiei- *tear* I FEEL REJECTED!!  
  
Legato- BWUAHAHAHHAH! *makes Sesshi and Hiei hug* *winks* Mind Control come in handy =D  
  
Sesshi- STOP THE MADNESS!! AHHHHHH!  
  
Hiei- heheheheheheheehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe, your soft!! *huggles Sesshi's tail* FLUFFYNESS!!!!! *hides in his tail*  
  
Sesshi- O.O  
  
Legato- *looks around nervously* good...im safe *eats hotdog*  
  
Jenny Chan- LEGATO! YOU ESCAPED!!!! BAD BOY! GO HOME!  
  
Legato- NOOOO! I DUN WANNA! HOW COME YOU HAD TO COME BACK!!  
  
Jenny Chan- Now thats no way to talk to you master......and becuase....im....-drama- SPECIAL!!! HEEHHAHAHAHHEHEHEHHAAHAHAHAHAHHEHEHEHEHEHEH *cough*.....*eats a throat losenge* HEHEHEHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
All- o.o;  
  
Legato- *pouts*  
  
Jenny Chan- *huggles Legato and puts his "Special" leash on* Come on, you go home, and i will give you many many cookies?  
  
Legato- MEEP! YAY!!!! ^-^  
  
Sokty- HAY! YOU LEFT ME!!! *crys*  
  
Jenny Chan- BWUAHAHAHAH!! *pooooooooof*  
  
Kurama- We are very sorry Sokty, We love you.  
  
Sokty- KURAMA LOVES MEE!  
  
Kurama- HAH! YOU BELIEVED Me?! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *falls over laughing*  
  
Sokty- *glare*....  
  
Vash- I love you Sokty!!!  
  
Sokty- YAY! *glomps Vash* 


	6. the cd player of DOOOOMM!

wow! i am loved!! =D *huggles Sesshi*  
  
Sesshi- ^-^;;  
  
Sokty- so am i!!  
  
Chicky- sokty is (demonic spork) read her ficcy (Ooh the joy of being an insane person!!)I COMMAND YEWS!!! BUWAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
~  
  
Sokty- *bounces and thinks with strawberry jelly mind of DOOOOOM!!!* MOO!! sfghqfcamnop....*drools*  
  
Vash- tee-hee, did you know your short!? hehehahahehhehhahaha  
  
Sokty- *glare* grrr....well! YOUR FAT!! FAAATTTYY!!! -.-'  
  
Vash- ;.;!! WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *crys*  
  
Sokty- *huggles* bobs your uncle....(meaning! "Everythings going to be alright. its a saying from australia!!! ^______^;;;)  
  
Vash- o.o..?  
  
Chicky- *runs in* HIEI IS GONE! *crys and blows nose on "Charmins" EVER SO LOVELY sented toilet paper* WHYY MEE??!  
  
Sesshi- *huggles chicky* its ok...  
  
Chicky- WHOLY SHIT! HE HUGGED SOMEONE! ITSA MARICLE! *gets on knees* PRAISE THE VEGGIES!!! (yes, i am the veggi god....so yesh yesh.....)  
  
Sesshi- =l  
  
Sokty- *hands Chicky a Jolly Rancer lolli* meybe he is in my cd player??  
  
Chicky- meeeep! yay! *clings on soktys leg* TO THE WIZARD OF OZZ WE GOOOO!!!  
  
In the magical depths of Sokty-chan's CD player.....  
  
*we pop up in a room filled with many manyy pictures of Vash and Kurama....(someones a little obsessive....(if its spelt wrong, sorries, im to lazy for spell check ^-^;;)  
  
Vash- *looks around* urrmmm.....  
  
Sokty- ...teehehehehehehhahahhehehehheh, anyways, now for Hiei.....*starts digging under 5 feet of cloths*  
  
Chicky- *whitles* *while swimming in the 5 feet of sloths runs into many many twinkes and starts drowning* gurggle.......no!! NOT THE TWINKIES!!! NOOOOO!!!! *pretends to die*  
  
Sokty- *looks over* hmm? *starts digging again like nothing happened* -.-' WAKE UP!!!  
  
Chicky- x.x  
  
Sokty- thats it....*pulls out the cockroach from hell* BUWAHAHAH!!!  
  
Chick- NUEEEEE!!! *runs in circles*  
  
Cockroach- *in mexican accent* ooooooh, mamacita!!! *picks up plastic flamingo*  
  
Flamingo- *scilence*.....i feel violated...  
  
Sokty- *glares at the cockroach* MAH FUCKING FLAMINGO! WHORE!!  
  
Cockroach- BITCH!  
  
Sokty- WHORE!!  
  
Cockroach- BITCH!!  
  
Chicky- o.o, ok, im leaving...Sesshi! come!!  
  
Sesshi- *comes* yeshhh?  
  
Chicky- *huggles wif jlee!*  
  
BAck at the house.........  
  
Sesshi- *showering with a cencor bar, JUST incase........*  
  
Hiei- *pops out* ooOOOOOoooo, ahhhhhhhh, hay are you lonly??  
  
Sesshi- O.O!!! AHHHHH!!  
  
Sokty- *pops up* wha happe-.................OOO!! *takes out camera* ooo!! *click click* BWUAHAHAH!!  
  
Vash- *looks* hayyyy, no fair! HOW COME I DONT GET TO TAKE SHOWERS?!?!!?  
  
Sesshi- WAAAAA!!! *blushes and crys...lots...;.; poor sesshi*  
  
Chicky- whats happening in here?!?!? O.O WHAT THE HELL!?  
  
Sokty- thats my que! *poof*  
  
Hiei- *looks around nervously* BYE! *goes back in Sesshi's tail*  
  
Chicky- ohh! so thats where Hiei is.........awwww! Sesshi-chan!!!!! *hands towl* poor yews......  
  
Hiei- *pops out again* DID SOMEONE SAY SEX?!?!?  
  
~  
  
Miroku- HAY! im not in this chapter....;.;  
  
Inu Yasha- EITHER AM I!!  
  
Kouga- ........am iin the wrong place..........  
  
Sesshi- *holds up a sign that says "Help me, i am in need of my OWN shower...and Tacos..."* ^-^;;  
  
Chicky- *huggles Sesshi* I LUB YEW! 


	7. The Kiwi and the nutsack that split, AND...

-yawn- well....its been a while......  
  
Inu Yasha- DID YOU SEE ME!?! I WAS ON T.V!! BUWHAHAHAH! I AM GOING TO RULE THE WORLD!  
  
Sokty-NEVER! I WILL!!!!!!! HAHAHEHEHHEHAHAHAH! you see...i have minions...and things....like CRUTONS....-glares at chicky-  
  
Chicky- *whistles* ^-^  
  
~  
  
Sokty- *runs in the door....and litrally runs INTO the door....* owws....MOVIES! I BRING MOVIES FOR ALL!!...and candies....but ROCKY HORROR!! WOOOOT!  
  
Kurama- O___O.................WHERES MY SHIRTS?!?!?!  
  
Sokty-.........^-^ i dunnnooooooooooo  
  
Chicky- lets watch *calles Sesshi and Hiei and huggles them both*  
  
Sesshi- o.o.....whats the big occasion??  
  
Chicky- ROCKY HORROR!! WOOOT!  
  
Hiei- o.O rocky horror?  
  
Sokty- YESH! NOW WATCH!!  
  
*as they watch SOKTYS version of Rock Horror Picture Show........*  
  
Kurama- O.O WHAT THE HELL!?! WHY AM I IN THERE!? I DONT REMEMBER DOING THAT!!!  
  
Sokty- Ohhh......well, you see, you were sleeping one night and i wanted to make you Dr. Frankenfurter.............so i did, and sence you were sleeping...i superglued these googly eyes on your eyelids ^-^  
  
Kurama- *dies* x.x;;  
  
Everyone- WOO! GO KURAMA! lookit him dance in those shoes!  
  
Sokty- teeeeheeee!!!  
  
*everyone watches more and then sees Vash in a little gold speedo*  
  
Vash- WOO! GO MEE!!! *lifts weights*   
  
Kurama- AH HELL NAHH!!  
  
Everyone- O.o;;  
  
Hiei- *sees himself* DAMN! I LOOK GOOD IN TIGHTS!! *takes of his trenchcoat and puts on a little flower dress with tights*  
  
Vash- woo! go Hiei!!  
  
Hiei- ^-^  
  
Rath- WHERE IS I!?!  
  
Sokty- Oooh, you is Riff Raff silly goose!  
  
Anyways...........  
  
Sokty- lets goto the mall!!! WOOO!!  
  
Sesshi- *drags Chicky around on a leash*  
  
Chicky- *foaming at the mount and pulling agenst the leash and trying to jump off the railing of the second floor*  
  
Kurama and Hiei- *slowly back away from Chicky*  
  
Sokty- Thats me chicky! ^____^ *proud of her chicky*  
  
Chicky- huggles Sesshis leg*  
  
Sesshi- O.O AHHHHH!!! *runs around*  
  
Sokty- LETS GOTO THE LAND OF GIANT FRUITS AND WAFFLES!!  
  
Later at the little kids play place the fruits are talking....  
  
Kiwi- my god...people abouse me......i mean little kids humping you all day...what a job...  
  
Pineapple- how do you think i feel...IM A FUCKING PINE APPLE!  
  
Kiwi- well, i had some kid jump on my back and have his nutsack split! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!  
  
Sokty- KIWIIIII!! *jumps*  
  
Kiwi- HOLY SHIT!!  
  
Sokty- *gasp* YOU CAN TALK!  
  
Kiwi- no shit sherloc.....  
  
Sokty- WELL!!!! *bites*....you taste like moo....  
  
Kiwi- OH NO YOU DIDNT!!! *snaps 2x*  
  
Sokty- you remind me of someone.........*thinks*  
  
Kiwi-.....yesh....sadly........  
  
Sokty- *glare*  
  
Sesshi- WAFFLE!! *lays on the waffle* *licks the waffle*  
  
Chicky- *trys to get off leash but she is still on Sesshi's leg*  
  
Kiwi- *drools* my brain meats........they hurtt....................  
  
Sokty- moo tastes badddddd....*spits like a monkey*  
  
~  
  
Chicky- *huggles Sesshi* you is my little platypus.....  
  
Sesshi- O.o  
  
Sokty- DAMN WHO DID THAT KIWI REMIND ME OF!?!?!??! WHY CANT I MEMBER!!! 


	8. Jimmy Strikes BACK! wooo!

Chicky- wooo, lets hava partayy!! -dances-  
  
Sesshi- ;.; whyyyyyyyy!?? WHY MUST THEY LEAVE ME WITH THE GOOD SWORD!!?!? WHYYYYYYY?!?!  
  
~  
  
Today are adventure will be a really FUn one! =D  
  
Chicky- *looks around*.......where are we?  
  
Cow- Ooh, your just in Sesame Street, Telletubbies, AND Barney world! Welcome!!!  
  
Sesshi- o.o;;  
  
Chicky- *twitches*  
  
Sokty- WHY CANT I MEMBERRRR!??!?  
  
Kurama- ok, whats that *points at a big purple thing chaseing another purplee thing around*  
  
Tinky Winky- HEHEH!! NAUGHTY NUNU!!! *chases Barney arund some more*  
  
Barney- HELP ME! SWEET CHRISTE HELP!!! AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Chicky- O.O urrmmmmmmm *looks around*  
  
Sokty- ah, little kink-ayyyyyyyyyyy!  
  
Sesshi- OO! lookit the cow!! *pokes the cow*  
  
Cow- bitch! dont start with me!!! *jumps on Sesshi*  
  
Ernie- WELL BURT! IF YOU WENT SUCH A ASS I MIGHT STAY WITH YOU!! *crys* WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN AND HURTFUL! I HAVE FEELING TOOO!! *looks at rubber ducky* whats that?? *squeak* *blows up*  
  
Burt- MY LOVE! NUEEEEE! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?!!?!?  
  
Chicky- ok....im scared! *jumps on Sesshi's back* PIGGY BACK RIDEEEE!!  
  
Sesshi- *turns into a piggy* SSSSQQQQQQQQUUUUUEEEEEEAAALLLLLLLL!! *runs in circles*  
  
Hiei- BACON! *chases Sesshi* come here bacconnnn!!  
  
Cow- You see, my spit is magical, if i lick someone and you say an animal they turn into it! BUWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!  
  
Chicky- whaaa! Sesshi come bacckkk! *sniffles*  
  
Sokty- *joins Hiei* I WANT BACON! WOO! BACCCOONNN!!!  
  
Chicky- STOP BEING SUCH PENISES!!  
  
Sesshi- *comes back wearing a penis suite*  
  
Chicky- O.O! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! *falls over laughing*  
  
Sokty- ^-^ *huggles sesshi and pinces his cheeks* whosa cute little penis!?!?  
  
Sesshi- ;.; i take so much abuse!!!!!  
  
Hiei- does this mean no bacon!!? NO FAIR! *crys* I WANTED BACON!  
  
~  
  
Sokty- i still cant member! whyy!??! WHYY!?! *thinks with strawberry mind of doom* ITYS NOT WORKING!!!! *pouts*  
  
Miroku- *walks in with a lady in his arms* ^-^  
  
Jimmy (from MSI again)- shhhhhhhhh!  
  
Chicky- *rolls eyes*  
  
Sokty- eheheheheheh  
  
Miroku- I HAVE A WIFE! WOOOO *dances*  
  
Jimmy- *in girly voice* heheheheeh, silly goose!  
  
Chicky- ....-.- no comment.....  
  
Miroku- now i can have a kid with a REAL woman!  
  
Jimmy- *grins* hehehehehhe (he still thinks he is a woman.......)  
  
Miroku- *picks up Jimmy and heads twords the room*  
  
Jimmy- hehehahahaherhehegfnleskrkg ewgbijkrlejngsnkhwl  
  
Sokty- WAIT! NNUUUE!!! *grabs Jimmy and dances*  
  
Miroku- O.o.....anyways Jemica! COME!  
  
Jimmy- hehe! yesh master!! =D  
  
Later on....  
  
Miroku- *runs out of the room once again* ITS HIM AGAIN! WHY ME!?!?!? AHHHHH! IVE BEEN VIOLATED!! BY A GUY!!!!  
  
Jimmmy- HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME I WAS A GUY!? AGAIN! *crys* i thought i was a purdy laddyy!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sokty- *huggles Jimmy* you is!  
  
Miroku- *falls over* x.x  
  
Vash- *jumps out in a speedo* BUWHAHAH! I RULE YOU!!  
  
Sokty- WRONG MOVIE!  
  
Vash- Ohhhh well! *makes poses in the speedo*  
  
Jimmy- *heart eyes* *chases Vash*  
  
Vash- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *jumps on soktys back*  
  
Sokty- O.O;; whaaaaa!!  
  
Vash- SAVE MEE!!  
  
~  
  
Vash- WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?  
  
Chicky- ^-^ Jimmy is an adorable little hybrid faggot!!  
  
Sokty- my back hurts!! *crys* 


	9. woooooot! MORE! speedos!

Chicky- *breaths deeply* ahhhhhhhhhh, air dont you just LOVE air!!! *bounces around* air air air air ai-...  
  
Sokty- .......*pulls out a Jolly Rancher Lolli* -.-;  
  
Chicky- *foams at the mouth* MINEES PRECIOUS!!!  
  
Sokty- hehehehehehehhe *moves the lolli back and foward*  
  
~  
  
Today, we find Vash, Sokty, Chicky, Sesshi, And a Crazed Fan Girl at a speedo convention!!!!  
  
Vash- *puts on gold speedo and looks at his ass* im so fat!!! ;.;  
  
Gay Man- *smacks his ass* hehehehehhe, no your not shillllly!! ^-^  
  
Vash- O.O;; *jumps in Sokty's arms*  
  
Sokty- FRIEND!! *drops Vash* MUST MAKE FRIENDS!!  
  
Chicky- *on Sesshis back* so, what are we doing here again?  
  
Vash- Ooooh, didnt you hear?! i am modling speedos for this one company! Isnt that neato!?  
  
Sesshi- thats spooky *twitches fingers many times* shhhpppoooooooky  
  
Chicky- *patting Sesshi's head* thats me Sesshi!! ^-^  
  
Sokty- *grabs many gay men* WHEEE! *runs around manicly with many forks....AND gay men.....*  
  
Vash- WELL! it's about time that we got me ready for my show!  
  
Moments later on the catwalk....  
  
Vash- *walks out with a purple, fuzzy, zebra speedo on and poses* Thanks to all of you!! *bows*  
  
Crazed Fan Girl- AHHH!! *grabs Vash and runs* BUWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Sokty- *twitches*  
  
Chicky- *shoveing many twinkys in her mouth* i think Vash died or *muffled by the twinky good-ness*  
  
Sesshi- ;.;....its raining twinky sturrrrf!!  
  
At the Crazed fan girls cfg for now) house!!!  
  
Cfg- Hello, my name is duck monkey!! *plays wif Vash's hair* i own you! BUWHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!  
  
Vash- Im so loved *crys on the inside....((vash looks tough, but he is really a sensitive MAN (((((hehehehhe)))))) on the inside!!))*  
  
MEANWHILE!  
  
Chicky- *brushing Sesshi's hair* So Sokty, what are you going to do about Vash??  
  
Sokty- *looking at a bue print* You see, im building this giant blue squirrel, and it throws giant mash potato blobs that are really Napalm!! ^-^ (i cant spell!! damn me!!)  
  
Chicky- O.o  
  
Sesshi- wow....  
  
Inu Yasha- So, how come i wasent in the last.......*counsts his fingers* 3 or 4 chapters!?!? HMMM?!?!?!  
  
Chicky- Because we love you!! ^_____^, and becuase i dont have any ideas for you yet....becuase my brain died.  
  
Inu Yasha-.........*glare* FINE THEN!! *pouts and walks off.......(little brat he is....)*  
  
Sokty- Ahhhhhh *eats some whales* that was refreshing.....  
  
Chicky- Hay, where do you get all those whales????  
  
Sokty- DO NOT QUESTION THE ALL POWERFULL SOKTY!! and...THE ALL POWERFULL CANDY GOD!!  
  
Chicky- ............BUT I WANNA KNOWWW!!  
  
Sokty- Well, i dont wanna tell you........so fnjwgbw!  
  
Chicky- fine then i will just have to play with Sesshis hair more ^____^  
  
Sesshi- o.o......................*thinks* why me!?  
  
Chicky- *puts kittie ears on Sesshi* AWWW! i have always wanted to know what you looked like with kittie ears!!!! (kittie dog same thing)  
  
Sesshi- ;.;  
  
~~~~  
  
Chicky- well, this was sorta a short chap. but hay, i havent gotten ideas lately so..meahhhhh...  
  
Sokty- I MEMBER WHO THAT KIWI REMINDED ME OF!! IT REMIN-......  
  
Well, this chapter is over. Who did the kiwi remind sokty of?! and will Vash be free!? and will my constipation ever go away!?!?! find out next time on..........*thinks* whats the name of this thing!?!!??! AHHHHH, I SHOULDENT HAVE EATEN SO MUCH CHEESE!! *dies* 


	10. Where is the squirrel? and a battle betw...

Chicky- helo many antelpoes!! ^-^ I am at school! Fun, no?  
  
Sesshi- *mummbles* GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! (he is in my back pack....=D)  
  
Chicky- *hands Sesshi a poptart (mmm, smores)*  
  
Sesshi- WEEE!!!!! *gobbles down the poptart*  
  
Chicky- hehehe i said gobble!!  
  
Teacher- *looks around* what was that noise?!  
  
Chicky- nufffin *looks around nervously and hits back back*  
  
Sesshi- OWWWW!! ;.;  
  
Teacher- AMANDA! WHATS IN YOUR BACKPACK!?!?  
  
Kid- cocain, weed, maybe some crystle meth, oh! and shrooms!  
  
Chicky- O.o.....  
  
Kid- *laughs are rocks back and forward* HWEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHEHEHEHEHEHHEH YOU CANT CATCH MEE! *jumps up* OK! JUMPING JACKS EVERYONE!! *acts like a horse*  
  
Chicky- o.o; urrrmmm.......  
  
Sesshi- *giggles* your name is amanda?!? hehehahhahehehhahaheheh  
  
Chicky- ...-.-.....*throws pop tart at bag* SHUT UP!  
  
Teacher- o.o??  
  
Hiei- *pops out of Sesshi's tail*mmmm, poptarts the taste of artifical shit in a little bread like thinger......mmmmmm......*devours all the poptarts*  
  
MEANWHILE!!  
  
Duck monkey- Ohh Vasy-poo!!!!!  
  
Vash- *stumbles in* wha-aaa-aaa?  
  
Duck money- AWWW!! *huggles him*  
  
Vash- *changes into regular cloths*  
  
Duck monkey- *-* *drools then plays with his OH so amaizing hair*  
  
Vash- WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THAT?!?!?!  
  
~  
  
Sokty- *looks around* WHERE?!?!? *spazz*  
  
Chicky- *helps her look for her giant squirrel with a cloking device of two homeless men fighting over a wedge of cheese!!((family guy! wooo!))*  
  
Sokty- WHERE IS IT!??! AND WHERE IS ME VASH!!!????!? *crys*  
  
Chicky- You see, thats why i planted a tracking device in Sesshi! Now i ALWAYS know where he is!! ^-^  
  
Sesshi- O.O YOU WHAT?!?!  
  
Chicky- *huggles Sesshi* nuuuuuuuufffin!! ^__________^  
  
Inu Yahsa- *walks in* Sesshomaru....you bastard!!  
  
Sesshi- ^-^ meee? hehehehehe!  
  
Inu Yasha- LETS DULE!!!  
  
Sesshi- OK! *puts on fake New York acsent (i cant spell)*  
  
Inu Yasha- *put a little triangle thing on his neck and uts on a big hair wig thinger* ITS TOME TO du-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u d-u-........LE!! BUWHAHAHAH!  
  
Sesshi- BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Both Brothers- *laugh manicly* lets dule!  
  
Sesshi- I play Flaiming Swords man!! BWUHAHAHAH!  
  
Inu Yasha- OH NO!! *gasp* Well i play Dark Magician! so HAH!  
  
Sesshi- O-M-G! Well i play a card that helps my swords man, but i just forgot the name! SO HAHAH!  
  
Inu Yasha- NUEE! *plays another card*  
  
*Yugi shows up*  
  
Yugi- YOU BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU MOCK MEHHHH?!  
  
Sesshi and Inu- heheheheheh midgit!! *pokes Yugi rapidly*  
  
Yugi- O.o; ummm.....JOEY!!  
  
*joey runs in*  
  
Joey- Yesh shnookums?  
  
Yugi- O.O!! NOT IN PUBLIC!!  
  
Sesshi- O.O HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! SHNOOKUMS!?!  
  
Inu Yasha- *goes up to Sesshis cheek and pincehs then just to mock Yugi and Joey* MY WIDDLE SHNOOKUMS!!  
  
Sesshi- *falls over laughing*  
  
~  
  
Chicky- BUWHAHA! I KNEW It! yugi is going to end up with joey........he WILL!  
  
Sokty- MUST FIND VASH! *twitches*  
  
Kurama- *huggles Sokty*   
  
Sokty- O.O  
  
Kurama- YOU DONT FOLLOW ME NO MORE!! ITS ALL VASH! WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DONT!!!  
  
Chicky- HE ha-...  
  
Sokty- *muffles Chicky* SHHH! well....i dont know..but i love yew both!!!!!!!!! *huggles Kurama and jumps on his back* 


	11. i updated yay!

Chicky- *dies* wow, i havent gotten any reviwes in a while...OH WELL! ^______^  
  
Inu Yasha- hayyyyyy, this is the same episode of me that was on the one day i said i was going to rule the world........BUWHAHAHA! DID YOU SEE ME! I WAS ON T.V! I RULE YOU ALL! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA  
  
Everyone- O.o;;  
  
Sokty- hehehehehehehe *huggles a homeless man* GODFATHER!!!!! *kisses the hobos hand*  
  
Homeless man- ^-^ heheheheheh  
  
Kurama- YOU DONT DO THAT TO ME!!!!  
  
~  
  
Well, today Inu is filming a commercial! yay!  
  
Directior- ACTION!!  
  
Inu- Twisted, Original, Sour, and Juicy, what kind of baby bottle po will me come up with next? -drama- MYSTERY! YAYAYAYAY!!! *grabs the baby bottle pops and shoves the mystery pop up his nose* HEHGWJHJLKRESBH RKHJQKA *laughs manicly*  
  
Director- *slowly inches away...then runs*  
  
Inu- *snorts baby bottle pop* O.O;; *dies*  
  
In hell........(yes, as a matter of fact, inu does! goto hell.....)  
  
Satan- *looks around while holding many red red glow sticks* ^________________^ hehe *hands Inu red glow stick* Welcome to hell ^-^!  
  
Inu- x.x whaaa?  
  
Satan- WHAT?! IS IT THE GLOW STICKS?!?!?  
  
Inu- *drools*  
  
Satan- well, Hell is now a giant rave! ^-^ ENJOY!!!  
  
Inu- well! i wanna go homeee! ;.;  
  
Satan- what now everything is everything YOU want!? WELL I HAVE NEEDS TOO!! *crys*  
  
Sadam- *runs up* aww, don't cry cream puff!  
  
Satan- ok *sniffle* well, then i guess i can let you go back....  
  
Random Guy- SUSPENCE!!! AHH! *twitches* AHHHH! CANT.........TAKE.......IT!! *blows up*  
  
~  
  
Chicky- *eats many popcicles* WEE! *goes on a homocital ant killing rage*  
  
Sesshi- be careful, you dont want to choke! *licks popcicle carefully*  
  
Chicky- what?! ARE YOU ASSU- *chokes on popcicle*  
  
Sesshi- see?! I told you *purple popcicle juice drips on his tail* AH FUDGE!  
  
Chicky- x.x  
  
~   
  
DM- VASH!! Will you marry me!?  
  
Sokty- O____________________O;;  
  
DM- ;.; *panics*  
  
Sokty- BUWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! *presses botton* heheh! now my squirrel (heh, i can't spell) will attack!  
  
Squirrel-hehhehe, I throw magic "mashed potatoe blobs" on thee!!!! *laughs manicly*  
  
DM- EEEEK! MINIONS!  
  
Minions- hehe! *chases squirrel around and humps the squirrles legs*  
  
Squirrle- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Sokty- *steals Vash* HAH! I RULE YOU!  
  
~  
  
Chicky- god, this chap. sucks......i feel like poopie, thats why, sorry. but when i feel better i will update x.x....  
  
Sesshi- *huggles Chicky* awwwwww, poor teen angst times! ^-^  
  
Chicky- *hits Sesshi on the head with mallet* i lub yewww!!! ^-^  
  
Sesshi- x.x 


	12. The pictures of DOOOOOM

chicky- moo? i found this spiffayyy song! *dances* if you really want to know the crap i listin to then download this song! ^___^ "Eternal Rest- Avenged Sevenfold" they is really cool.. ON WITH THE FICCY!!!  
  
Sesshi- ....  
  
Inu- ....  
  
Miroku- ^.^.....  
  
Nuraku (sorry if i can't spell)- v.v......  
  
~  
  
Chicky- heheheheheh *whisper whisper*  
  
Sokty- hehhehehe!!!!   
  
Sesshi- what are you laughing at??!! TELL ME!!  
  
Sokty- hehe ^___^ you member when you were takeing a shower that one ti-  
  
Sesshi- O.O! no...no!!! *dies*  
  
Sokty- ^-^ hehehehehehehe  
  
Sesshi- WHAAA!??!?!?!?!  
  
Chicky- *giggle* lookit Sesshi!! hehehehe!!!  
  
Sesshi- *crys* WHAAAA!!  
  
Chicky- *huggles Sesshi* awwwwww...  
  
Inu- *finds a picture on the floor* O.O!! *spits water* (yes.......the whole "spitting water thing")......wait...i wasent drinking water...o.o...oh well! *spits more*  
  
Sesshi- ;.;!! NUEEEE!!!! NOT HIM!!  
  
Chicky- aww!!! *huggles Sesshi more and slaps Inu*  
  
Sesshi- *sucks thumb*  
  
Inu- *laughs and crys at the same time* SESSHOMARU SUCKS HIS THUMB!!  
  
Sokty- *kicks Inu* YOU BITCH!!  
  
Inu- *slaps Sokty* YOU ASS!  
  
Sokty- I LURRRRRVE YOU! *ties Inu down and does make up* heheheheheh *gay man voice again* Inu....what to do with your hair....!! AHAA! *does Inu's hair in a mohawk* ^_________^  
  
Inu- O.O! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Kagome- o.o? what happened? *looks at inu* O.O!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Inu- .....-.-....*glare and steam comes out of his head*  
  
Sokty- OOO! POT SMOKER!! HAHAHAHA!  
  
:::::::::  
  
One lovely August day....  
  
Jiminy Cricket(from Pinnocio...if you don't know ho he is...)- I HATE MY LIFE!!! *shoves head in burning candle wax*  
  
::::::::  
  
Anyways....back to the story......  
  
Sesshi- *has 15 bags of Jolly Rancher Lollies* Heheheh! *runs into the house* LOOKIT WHAT I HAVE!  
  
Chicky- *jumps on Sesshi* MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!  
  
Sesshi- okie ^-^ *eats one* one for meee! *goes to hand Chicky one...but quickly puts it in his mouth* NONE FOR YOU! BUWHAHAH!  
  
Inu- I WANT SOME!!  
  
Sesshi- Ok! *eats one* one for me! *hands Chicky one* one for her*  
  
Chicky- MEEP! I LOVE YOUUUU *licks Sesshi* (kinkayyyyy)  
  
Sesshi- ^-^;; *eats Inus lolli* NONE FOR YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!  
  
Inu- *pouts*  
  
Nuraku- *runs in* I WANT SOME!!!  
  
Sesshi- o.o; Nuraku.....why are you wearing a dress?  
  
Nuraku- .....................ummm...........WHAT DRESS??!?! *steals the remaining lollis*  
  
Sesshi- ......  
  
Chicky- *rollsing on the floor*  
  
Sokty- PENIS!  
  
~  
  
today we is taking a "family" (if you can call it that) photo! ^__^  
  
Chicky- COME ON! WERE GOING TO BE LATE!  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kagome- Wait! we have to do our make-up!!!!!!  
  
Chicky- .......HURRY UP DAMMIT!  
  
Sesshi- ....FUDGE! I HAVE FUDGE STAINS ON MY TAIL!! *spazz*  
  
Chicky- *shoves everyone in a car* WERE GOING!  
  
At the photo place...  
  
Photo Guy- ok, smile at the duckie!! *squeaks duckie*  
  
Everyone- o.o  
  
Photo Guy- I SAID SMILE DAMMIT!!! *squeaks duckie many times*  
  
Everyone but Sesshi- *smiles*  
  
Photo Guy- YOU! *points at Sesshi* SMILE!  
  
Sesshi- *pouts* but im the serious and mysterius one!!!!!  
  
Photo Guy- FUCK YOU! SMILE OR I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT!!  
  
Sesshi- O.O;; *pisses self*  
  
Everyone- ...-.-..  
  
Photo Guy- ^-^ come again!!  
  
~  
  
Chicky- ok, well....im feeling a bit better so i updated ^-^ *sits on Sesshi's head*  
  
Sesshi- *neck brakes* X.X  
  
Chicky- *runs away* IT WASENT MEEEEEE! 


	13. the new mysetrious character!

Chicky- *dances*..............................supercalafragalisticexspalidocious.....IM GUESSING OK?!?! i cant spell worth shit, so leave me alone........  
  
Sokty- GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT CHICKY HAS A FATT BUT!!  
  
Sesshi- o.o;  
  
Chicky- *glares and huggles Sesshi*  
  
~  
  
Chicky- i wish i could meet a famous person...like Davey orJade (AFI..).....  
  
Davey and Jade- *walk away nervously*  
  
Chicky- OOO! *glomps Jade and ties Davey up* SOKTY!! JENNYCHANNN!!  
  
Both pop out of no where....  
  
Jennychan- AHHH! *huggles Davey* WOOO!  
  
Sokty- T.T i have no one!   
  
Dani Filth- *popsout of nowhere*  
  
Sokty- YAY! *glomp* a fellow person SHORTER then me!  
  
Dani- ;.;! IM NOT SHORT!! SEE THE BOOTS?! IM TALL! *pouts*  
  
Davey- ....wow he is short....  
  
Dani- *glareeeee*  
  
Jade- CANT.......BREA-...BREATH!!!  
  
Chicky- ^______^ *lets go and ties him up*  
  
Sokty- now i have a new toy!! =D!!  
  
Jennychan- now is a perfect time for a celebration! PATTYCAKE!!! *plays pattycake with Sokty*  
  
Davey, Jade, and Dani- o.o;;  
  
Jade- ................i have to pee......;.;  
  
Davey- hahhahahahaha!  
  
Dani- *squeak*  
  
~  
  
:INTODUCEING!!!! Mooncat! a Inu Yasha lover..and sence she asked nicely i put her in my ficcy ^_____^:   
  
Mooncat- INU YASHA!! *grabs and sqeezes*   
  
Inu- heheheh, people love me! UNLIKE YOU SESSHI!! =P!!  
  
Mooncat- *triple-million heart-eyes* *drooool*  
  
Sesshi- o.o WELL CHICKY LOVES ME!  
  
Mooncat- WELL YOUR UGLY!!  
  
Inu- hehehe! i am so sexy!! *licks pinger and pokes his ass* *sizzle* *burns* OW!  
  
Sesshi- ...;.;  
  
Inu- BUWHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Kagome- O.O INU YASHA! YOU SLUT! *slaps inu*  
  
Inu- owww  
  
Mooncat- *hits Kagome with a mallet* ^_____^  
  
Inu- o.o.....  
  
Sesshi- *runs out of the room crying* IM UGLLYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
Kagome- x.x.......bleeeeehhhhhh  
  
Mooncat- BUWHAHA! YOUR MINE NOW! *puts collar on Inu that says "Property of Mooncat. WARNING: If you try to steal him i will shove fish and cheese down your pants and light you on fire!" T.T im so happy! *runs off*  
  
Inu- O.o...  
  
Chicky- INU! YOU HURT SESSHI'S FEELINGS! *slap*  
  
Sesshi- *sniffle* am i really that ugly?  
  
Chicky- nooo, your very adorable!  
  
Inu- owwwwwieesss  
  
Chicky- *reads doggie tag* AWWWWWWW INU HAS A GIRL FRIEND!! *pinches Inus cheeks* AWWWWWWWWWWWWS!  
  
Inu- *hits forhead* shoot me now  
  
Sokty- AWWW! *baby talk* does Inu have a girl friend?! meep!!  
  
Miroku- and through all of this I still DONT have a girlfriend!!! ;.;  
  
Jennychan- OHH MIROKUUU!! *glomp*  
  
Miroku- ^______^  
  
Jennychan- *chains Miroku to a chair and pulls out a whip* BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Miroku- O.O eep?  
  
Sokty- hehehehehehehehHhahahahehehahehahehahehaehaehahehaeha.......  
  
~  
  
Jennychan- well, im leaving now......*drags Miroku on a leash with a gager thinger in hjis mouth* ^_____^ *skips*  
  
Sokty- how sweet............bring a tear to yur eye *tear*...  
  
Chicky- 


	14. poopie makes people happyy! D

Chicky- sorry for not updating, me'sa gotten very.....VERY lazy.  
  
Sesshi- yeah, I mean, you don't even go online much anymore and you used to LIVE online......but hehehehehehhe you spend more time with mee! ^-^  
  
Chicky- *explodes* MY STOMACH IS BACKWARDS! EEE!!  
  
Sesshi- nuuu! don't gooo! I lub yeww!  
  
Chicky- O.O;; JESUS CHRISTE HE SAID THAT??!?!  
  
*Jesus pops out of nowhere*  
  
  
  
Jesus- *looks at a sheet of paper* *puts on glasses* hmmm..hmmm YUP! he said that! *poof*  
  
Sokty- *GASP*  
  
Chicky- ohh, yeah, we have yet ANOTHER new character!  
  
Mooncat- ohhh Inuuuuuuu!!  
  
Inu Yasha- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away like a girlie*  
  
Sesshi- hah!  
  
~  
  
Sesshi- *walks in the room and presses play on the CD player*  
  
*song plays*  
  
LET ME SEE THAT TOOTSIE ROLL! JUST SHAKE THAT TOOTSIE ROLL, TO THE LEFT TO THE LEFT TO THE RIGHT TO THE RIGHT!  
  
Sesshi- *looks around nervously.......dances*  
  
Chicky- *walks in*............*walks out*  
  
Sesshi- *screams* ITS SAPPOSED TO BE MYSTERIOUS??!!?  
  
Fox- 8runs in* WHERES CHICKY?!  
  
Sesshi- ...and you are?  
  
Chicky- Fox! yay! your here!!  
  
Fox- indeed I am! I just have lotsa jolly ranchers! yay!  
  
Chicky- yay! guess what!!!  
  
Fox- what?  
  
Chicky- lookie who I got for youuuuu!!  
  
Fox- WHO!?  
  
Chicky- YOUKO!!  
  
Youko- ^_____^ hiya there! *sweeps Fox off her feet and hands her a rose*  
  
Fox- ^.^  
  
Chicky- ok, what's with the corny romantic crap?!  
  
Youko- Fox, your eyes, are like...big circles...with...black dots in the middle...  
  
Chicky- *hits head* oh my god....  
  
Fox- heeeeeheeeee! ^_______________^  
  
Sesshi- ....hiyo!  
  
Fox- SESSHOMARU!! EEEEK!  
  
Sesshi- o.o;;;  
  
Fox- MINEE!!  
  
Chicky- MINEEEE! HSSSSSSS!  
  
Fox- but but but but...  
  
Chicky- I claimed him =P!  
  
Sesshi- *hides behind Chicky* wait!!!!!!!! *hides behind Fox*  
  
Chicky- *tear* but Sesshi..I thought you loveded me!?  
  
Youko- and what about your ever so beautiful lover *strokes his hair*  
  
Fox- whaaaaa, why is it so hardddddddddddd  
  
Sesshi- Chickyyy don't cryyy! *hugs Chicky*  
  
Youko- *kicks Sesshi*  
  
Sesshi- O.O   
  
Sokty- AWW! THERE SO CUTE! Now, can you hug for me..? pweaseee!? Because if you don't I will just use mind control anyways!  
  
Sesshi- ...............O.O..  
  
Youko- if love is involved I will hug him with a never-ending embrace!  
  
Sesshi- O.O!!! WHAAAA!   
  
Chicky- o.o.....*huggles Sesshi* MINEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Sokty- what about meee? Sokty needs love tooo!  
  
Youko- *hugs Sokty and hands a rose*  
  
Sokty- wait! *calls upon the wrath of....Vash....*  
  
Vash- WEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs around manically*   
  
Youko- *heart eyes* WAIT! IM NOT GAY! AHHHHHHH! *rips off the heart eyes* AHHHHHHHH MY EYESSS! AHHH!!!!  
  
Fox- o.o...eeeep?  
  
Sesshi- hehehehhe  
  
Chicky- awww, poor Youko!  
  
Vash- he knows im sexyyy! *rubs nipples*  
  
Youko- O.O *twitches*  
  
Vash- ^_________^  
  
Sokty- awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww *hugs Vash*  
  
Chicky- poooor Youko!  
  
Fox- SESSHOMARU!! EEE!! *glomps Sesshi*  
  
Sesshi- O.O WHAAAAA! *squeals*  
  
Chicky- *goes "Super Saijyn"*  
  
Youko- wow, you look funny with blonde hair!  
  
Chicky- MINEEEEES!  
  
Fox- MINE!  
  
Sesshi- ;.;....  
  
Sokty- *goes "Super Sajyn 2"* HAHAHA IM BETTER THEN YOU!!  
  
Chicky- *flicks Sokty off*  
  
Sesshi- *hold up sign that says "Save me!"*  
  
Fox- hayyy! YOUKO! *runs to him crying*  
  
Youko- BUWHAHAH! I AM LOVED! BBBBUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Fox- =P! I got Youko! IM YOUR FACE CHICKY!  
  
Sesshi- IM FREE!  
  
Chicky- not technically! I still own you, and it depends on what you mean my free. Because your not naked! Or are you? BUWHAHAH! I control the ficcy too! *wink wink*  
  
Sokty- DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!!  
  
Chicky- ^_____^   
  
Sesshi- ..................*hits head* why did I get myself into this!?!?  
  
Chicky- cuz you looovvvvveeeee meee! ^-^  
  
Vash- wow, Sesshi's a pimp.....  
  
Youko- WHAT ABOUT ME!?!?!!??!  
  
Vash- *hugs Youko*  
  
Youko- *sqeals like a little girl*  
  
Sokty- AWW! *hugs both*  
  
Fox- LOOKIE WHAT I DID!! *pulls out Sesshi's clone Sesshy*  
  
Sesshy- yo!  
  
Fox- *heart eyes*  
  
Moon Cat- *holds un-concious Inu Yasha in hands* WHY AM I NOT IN HERE A LOT?! HMMM?!?! YOU KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO DO?!! IM GOING TO LITE YOU ALL ON FIRE AND THEN GET HOMLESS MEN YO PI-  
  
*camra cuts off*  
  
~  
  
Chicky- wow, what a long chap! Im sorry for not updating, although I only got one review for it......  
  
Sesshi- oh get over it!  
  
Sokty- that's not very nice! *hits on head with a pot full of yummy ramen!*  
  
Sesshi- X.X  
  
Chicky- what a waste!  
  
Fox- *huggles Sesshy and Youko*  
  
Sesshy- ^.^  
  
Vash- In the next chap. You can look forward to Hiei singing, and other random things! YAY!!!!  
  
Sokty- *hits Vash* THAT'S MY LINE!!  
  
Homeless man- *shows up eating a sammich* WHAT!? YOU DON'T KNOW ME!!!!! ITS MY SAMMICH!  
  
Sokty- *steals Hobo's sammich* .................what?! I didn't do nothing!!! 


	15. one little, two little, three little ind...

Sesshi- o.o......why am i here?!? *looks up in the camera* WHY ARE WE HERE!! EEE!! THE WITCH IS COMEING!! EEEFRESJKGBGRES!!  
  
Chicky- ....*slowly inches away*  
  
Sokty- CUT!! DAMN! this is no way to begin a mov- M&M!! MINE!!  
  
Hiei- O.O!! MINE!! AHHHHH!!   
  
*both jump for it*  
  
Sesshi and Chicky- .......*walk out together*  
  
Fox- *walks in*  
  
Youko- *walk in with a dozen roses and little chocolates*  
  
All but Youko- *stare at him and drool*  
  
Youko- o.O; the flowers are for FOX!! HAHAH! NONE OF YOU GET ANY FLOWERS!! HAHAH! *spazzes and eats a flower*  
  
Fox - ;.;!  
  
Hiei and Sokty- BITCH!!! MEOOOWW!!! *big poof of smoke thinger*  
  
Youko- see, i am nice, I got the rest of you one peice of chocolate!  
  
Chicky and Sesshi- ......well.......we dont get sex!? I SEE HOW IT IS!!  
  
Youko- O.o! *hides behind Fox*  
  
Chicky- MOSHPIT!!!! *jumps on Sokty and Hiei*  
  
Fox- *hits forehead and does a mushroom sigh*  
  
Youko and Sesshi- .....so....tempting.....musnt...ruin...pretty....long...SILVER ((DAMN THEM!!!!!!))...hair....  
  
Fox- ....*walks off*  
  
~~~~  
  
Youko- ZzZzZzZ *huggles a pillow* mmm, carrot and marshmello juice....  
  
Sesshi- ....o.o......  
  
Chicky- !! LETS PUT HIS HAND IN HOT WATER!! BUWHAHAHAHAHH!! *gets a glass*  
  
Sesshi- ^___^ tee-hee  
  
Chicky- *runs back and puts his hand in it*  
  
Fox- *walks in while Chicky is putting Youko's hand in the water*.......WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!  
  
Youko- psssssssssssssssssssssssssssst  
  
Chicky- *falls over laughing*  
  
Sesshi- heheheheheheheheh  
  
Chicky- *head explodes*  
  
Fox- *face turns red (red=angry)* CHICKY!! HOW COULD YOU!!  
  
Hiei- *walks in* o.o *jumps on Youko* o.o BACON AND EGGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Youko- *jumps* .... *pats pants* O.O!! *funs off crying*  
  
Sesshi, Hiei, and Chicky- HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Fox- O.O!! *chases after them and pins them in a corner*  
  
Sesshi and Chicky- *POOOOOOF*  
  
Hiei- .......*sings* first i was scared...then i was petrifyed, thinking i cold never live without you by my side......BUT I WILL NOT HIDE! I WILL SURVIVE!!  
  
Fox- ......  
  
Hiei- *spins* IMMA SURVIVOR IM NOT GONNA' GIVE UP, IMMA SURVIVOR KEEP ON SURVIVING!!  
  
Fox- ..........................no comment   
  
**cuts off into yet ANOTHER Disney clip (Sleeping Beauty this time ^__^)**  
  
(the Three Faries)  
  
Flora- Whats wrong Fauna?  
  
Fauna- oh nothing, *sniffle* i just love happy endin-  
  
*all the sudden a hude meteior falls on Maryweither and Flora*  
  
Fauna- O.O!!!!!!  
  
**END**  
  
Chicky- *pokes at the end thing* what the hell is that?!  
  
Sesshi- you see.....thats something  
  
Chicky- ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.........oooooooooooooooooooooooh.....*breaths* ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-  
  
This Section Will Now be Interupted!  
  
Inu Yasha- ;.;.....why must i be cursed with this mohawk?!?!  
  
Miroku- *zoning out*  
  
Mooncat- ...............*slaps* STOP STARING AT MY BOOBS! FOOKER!!  
  
Inu Yahsa- o.O  
  
Miroku- *pouts*  
  
*a commercial comes on the T.V for Hooters*  
  
Miroku- *heart eyes* MUST FLEE!! *skips amrily on his way*  
  
Inu and Mooncat- o.o  
  
Mooncat- now....were....aloneee....wwoooooooooohhhhhh  
  
Inu- *squeals*  
  
*ROOM GOES BLACK!*  
  
SUSPENCE!!   
  
DRAMA!!  
  
PENIS!!  
  
Inu- O.O  
  
Mooncat- i only tickled him, you little perverts!!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Chicky- *holds up a sign that says "Please don't shoot me"* sorry for the long periods of time between the updates...i have a fucking huge ass writers block  
  
Sesshi- awww, *hands some candy* Happy Valentines Day!  
  
Chicky- YESH! to every little squishy fuzzy one who reads this Happy Valentines Day! I LOVE YOU!!! AAHHHHH  
  
Sesshi- awww  
  
Sokty- *brings Hiei back all scratched up* ^____^ *eats M&M and walks off*  
  
Hiei= @____________@  
  
Chicky and Sesshi- O.o;; 


	16. Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot...

One lovely peachy August morning.......  
  
Kenny- *yawns* num num num -.- *pats chest* O.O;;!!! *pats chest* OH MY GOD! THEIR GONE!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *spazz* ;.;!!  
  
~~~~~~ 3 kenny ^-^ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu- *walks in in a 'Itsy Bitsy, Teenie Weenie, Yellow Polkadot Bikini'*  
  
Miroku- *looks at Iun and thinks* hmm, why can't I look that good in a bikini?!?!?  
  
Nuraku- *walks in* .___. *looks at Miroku and slaps* no man...just...no! ((hint hint: he can read minds! ....*fancy little star and rainbow flys across the scrren "The More You Know!"))  
  
Miroku- O.o;; *tear*  
  
Mooncat- *walks in proudly* heheheh, like the new look ^-^??  
  
Inu- EEK! WEDGIE! .....no one heard that....;;...  
  
Vash- *poofs* YES! *clings to Inu* 3!!!  
  
Inu- *sqeals like a girl* GET HIM OFF ME!!!!!!! AHHH!! MY PERFECT HAIR! AHH! EWW!  
  
Mooncat- *pulls out flame thrower* M-I-N-E!!!  
  
Vash- *sqeaks* ;___;  
  
Joey- (from Yu-gi-oh again) NO! MINE! *tackles Mooncat*  
  
Inu- o.o; nue.....mine?  
  
Mooncat- *grins* FIGHT! FIGHT MY MINIONS!!! FWHAHAHAHAHAH! *throws money at them*  
  
(yay! another hint! From Joeys into to the money thing, my sane lil' mind DIDN'T come up with it....Mooncat did, i thought it was funny so i put it in here ^-^)  
  
Chicky, Hiei, Sesshi, and Fox- JERRY JERRY JERRY!!  
  
Mooncat- *sits on a thrown and puts on a crown and throws grapes on Inu and Joey* FWAH! BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Joey- =l!! MINE!! MIIIINNNEEEE!!!  
  
Yugi- *walks in* HOW COULD YOU?!?! YOU TWO TIMING SLUT! O-M-GGGGG!!! I MEAN A WOMAN!?!?! W-O-M-A-N?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?  
  
Joey- .____.;; oops? im sowwy...?  
  
Yugi- *runs off daintly crying*  
  
Mooncat- o.o;;...........  
  
~~~  
  
In the lovely time where YET AGAIN Sesshi is trying to steal the Tetsusiga. (sorr i spell it wrong.. ^-^;;)  
  
Kagome- INU YASHA!!  
  
Inu- *in manly little voice* You will not win Sesshomaru!  
  
Sesshi- *yawns and files pretty poison nails*  
  
Kagome- INU YASHAAA!!!  
  
Inu- SHUT-UP WOMAN!! ERRHG!!  
  
Sesshi- *rolls eyes and pokes Inu with claw*  
  
Inu- X.X;;;!!  
  
Kagome- INU YASHA! YOU BAKA! *throws shoe at him* TRY A STEVEN KING MOVE!  
  
Inu- o.o;! GOOD IDEA! *walks up to Sesshi* Would you like some BERRYS????  
  
Sesshi- nice try, i already know that if i eat those, a monster will come out of my ass.... (heheh, dream cather...damn stupid movie with anal monsters...)  
  
Inu- FINE! *kicks Sesshi*  
  
Sesshi- o.o;;  
  
Inu- *kicks again* COME ON! DIE LIKE IT DID!  
  
Sesshi- -.-;;; *stands up and walks off* this is pathetic.....  
  
Inu- *waves arms around* NUE! WAIT! I'LL TRY ANOTHER ONE! PWEASE! IT WONT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR ASS EITHER!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Guy- *pops out of nowhere* And AIRLINE food? WHATS WITH THAT?!?!?!?!!?!?!??!  
  
All- o.o;;  
  
Little Kid- *pops out of nowhere behind Chicky* Hay, do YOU believe in Go-D?!??!  
  
Chicky- ._.  
  
Hiei- heheh, if you spell god backards you get og...hehe god dog god dog god dog.......  
  
All but Hiei- -.-;;  
  
LK (little Kid)- do you have HEADS in your CLOSET?!?  
  
Fox- O.O;;?!?!  
  
Chicky- maybeeeeee........*looks around suspiciously*  
  
LK- *squeals and makes a little X with his fingers* ANTI-CHRIST!! AHHHH!! SPARE ME! SARE MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Chicky- *grins* snicker snicker snicker snicker  
  
Sesshi- *leans head on Chicky's shoulder*  
  
LK- O.O! O-M-G!! RUN WOMAN with odd hair...!! RUNNN! SHE WILL EAT YOUR VOICE BOX! SHE WILL SACRAFICE YOUR SPLEIN TO SATANNNNN!!! SSSAAATTTAAANNNN!!  
  
Chicky and Fox- O.O;;!! *laugh*  
  
Sesshi- ha..wait..IM NOT A WOMAN!! ;.;!! AND MY HAIRS PRETTY *pets his hair and whispers* dont listin to him...your pretty *pets*  
  
Chicky- *chases LK around* WHEEEE!  
  
Sokty- ohhh, so THATS why Goths suck so much cock!!  
  
Chicky- yeah, us "spawns of satan" suck so much cock becuase of all the voice boxes we eat...they get to us after a while.......  
  
All but those two- O.o;;;  
  
Chicky and Sokty- ^-^ WERE SANE! YAY!  
  
~~~~  
  
Sesshi- *walks in* im sick ;.;  
  
Chicky- awwww!! *huggles Sesshi-chan*  
  
Sesshi- O.O!! *runs to the potty and you hear vomiting noises.......eww..* HOL SHIT! IM PISSING OUT OF MY MOUTH!! DEAR POPE NO! *spazz*  
  
Fox, Chicky, and Sokty- .___.;;  
  
Sesshi- *walks out calmly* ........ ...  
  
Fox- what the HELL was that??  
  
Sesshi- ....it looked like piss? ^-^;;  
  
Chicky- HAY! I DID THAT ONCE AT A SENTIST OFFICE! .......  
  
All- o.O;;  
  
Sokty- I wish i could poop out ogf my mouth ^-^  
  
All but sokty- -.-;;  
  
Sokty- *huggles them all* you know you LURVEEEE meh!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chicky- IM SORRY! if any of this is boreing, BLAME MY BRAIN!! NOW! DO IT!  
  
Sesshi- O.o; *inces away*  
  
Chicky- ^-^ oh well, sorry about the long time between these updates *bows*  
  
Sesshi- Whats witht he little kid?  
  
Chicky- heheh, that actually REALLY did happen, theres a kid who waited for me one day to ask me if i believed in god, so i followed him home ^_________^.  
  
Sesshi- *mushroom sign* none can save you now...  
  
Chicky- O.O! HAYY! not NICE! *cries*  
  
Sokty- HAHHA! REMEMBER CHILDREN! BESTIALITY IS BAD! =D!!!  
  
Chicky and Sokty- O.O!!!!  
  
Chicky- ANYWHO! *dose the whole llcool-j thing with the peace out* peace OUUUUUUT!  
  
(i've always wanted to do that, the ghetto people do it at my school do it alot .;; ^-^!!) 


End file.
